


Time doesn't define relationship.

by QueenPosati



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, YoungDongPo, pacaponyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPosati/pseuds/QueenPosati
Summary: Youngmin reminiscing his Produce 101 memories until today, and more specifically a boy called Jung Sewoon.





	Time doesn't define relationship.

2 weeks ago ago, Rhymer announced to me and Donghyun that we will debut as an unit group. The news was so shocking for us. Of course, we were overwhelmed. We just got eliminated from Produce 101, so we both didn't think that our debut will come that soon. Since then, Donghyun and I wrapped up the 2 days of Produce 101 concert. This was a memory I would never forget. My first concert. With my friends. It was a really joyful moment for me. It was the occasion to pass some time with Daehwi and Woojin before they became busy with Wanna One's activities. The occasion to have a good time with the other 95liners like Yongguk, Minki or Kenta. But mostly the occasion to meet with Sewoon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jung Sewoon. I never knew I would become so attached to someone in the span of a few months. We hadn't known each other for long, but we were as close as childhood friends. This was a weird sensation. We could spend hours talking or playing silly games together. Even just passing time sitting together while not talking wasn't awkward. We could just lay on a bed listening to music or reading, and it would be the most comfortable feeling in the world.

Everything started when we both ended in the same dorm room after being graded with a B at the company's performance. He was the first trainee I talked to that wasn't from Brand New Music. He seemed shy at first, but the more we talked and the more I realized that he was really friendly. Both of us were very alike actually. We were both from Busan, had similar taste in clothes and also had hobbies in common.

Team Battle. When Youjin hyung created his team, I was feeling really delighted to hear that not only Donghyun, but also Sewoon were with me. Even little Woojin was with us. His company and BNM were close so it was easy to meet him. Woojin followed me from B to A, so I already considered him like a cute close dongsaeng. Be Mine Team 2. I'll never forget it. Youjin hyung and Seongwoo hyung worked so hard for this performance, as well as Kenta. He really shined as the center. We all bonded well. The atmosphere of the team was warm. Unfortunately, eliminations kept happening... But out of this team, the friendship established between Sewoon, Donghyun, Woojin and me, was the best present.

Only me and Sewoon made it to Top20 though. Even though we chose different songs, I'm glad we kept close. I spent most of my free time with Sewoon. I didn't even think about it, it was natural for me to look for him when we had some time to rest. I mostly found him next to Jaehwan. Those two were really close since they were actual classmates. And the fact that they were sharing the same room for Top20 didn't help. I don't know... I felt a bit jealous when I saw Sewoon lying on Jaehwan or laughing with him, when I knew very well about their friendship. Jaehwan was also a good friend to me. However, when it came to Sewoon, I couldn't help but feel that way. It was quite new to me.

Top11. I had dreamed about debuting together with Sewoon. I thought about all the good moments we could have had as part of the final group. Unfortunately, we both didn't make it. I was sad, of course I was. It has been my goal for the past months. I ended up crying when I couldn't retain my tears anymore. I felt even more sorry because Sewoon was just one place away from making it. You go through a lot during a survival show. You can't even imagine how hard it can be at times if you didn't go through it yourself. Forming frienship helps, but it also hurt when you're being separated from your friends.

Concerts. You can't even imagine how happy I was to meet Sewoon and little Woojin again when we had to practice for the Be Mine performance. When me and Donghyun were reunited with Woojin and Sewoon, we made the best team. Woojin is such a cheeky child but very lovely. He was kind of an evil maknae but his hugs and compliments were the cutest. I was often the victim of his jokes, but I could never be angry at him. This kid knew how to make himself forgiven. Donghyun is our smiling angel. I don't think I've ever seen someone as nice as him. He's like that perfect child. His only fault was maybe his sense of humor. I applaud anyone who laugh to his jokes. How to say... They are THAT bad. You get used to it with time fortunately. And Sewoon. Ah Jung Sewoon. He's also weird. Like very weird at times. He does so many random things. It often caught me off guard. One moment he would be super serious, and the moment after he would dance weirdly to an anime OST. Sewoon... I really like his laugh. The way he lifted his head and looked at the ceiling while laughing, was very endearing. Is it weird to think that ? Ah I don't know... But I think everyone would agree with me that he looked the coolest when he was strumming his guitar and singing. The day he releases an album, I will buy it and listen to it everytime I want to relax I think. Well, I actually already downloaded his busking performance, and I listen to it every night. But that's my secret, well our secret now since I just told you. Anyway, enough with my lenghty talks. In a nutshell, July 1 & 2 were very happy days for me because of all the memories created with the other trainees and the absence of the pressure of the survival. Eventually, after saying goodbye to everyone it felt kind of sad to know that this was probably the last time we were all gathered together. Of course, I had the phone numbers of the close friends I made, but this isn't the same. I got used to being 24/7 with them. I think I will miss Produce 101 in a way. Despite all the hard times, humanly it was indeed a rich experience.

Debut preparation. Me and Donghyun have been recording in the studio and shooting all week. I was a bit exhausted, but it was definitely worth it. Then, one week before our debut date, Rhymer came to find us with Kiggen for an announcement. Donghyun and I looked at each other, confused about what they wanted to say. At that moment, Rhymer finally started talking.

"I know you are tired, but I actually have a surprise. We have decided to add a special track on your album", Rhymer said while observing carefully our reactions. I was still clueless, and so was Donghyun.

Kiggen continued, "That's right. There is actually a song that I composed last month after appearing on Produce 101 with Oh Little Girl. You know how our company is close with Starship, right ?" I glanced at Donghyun, to see if he was thinking the same thing as me. Seeing the way his eyes started to grow in size, I took it as a yes. He was now grinning like no tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure I was too. "I really enjoyed working with Sewoon when I was on the show. And, his and your fans, kept me aware of your frienship with him. Then, I was composing this song and it fitted perfectly for the three of you. Of course, we already discussed it with Starship, and got their agreement about this collaboration." Kiggen told us. At that point, I was holding hands with Donghyun excitedly and couldn't keep my happiness down.

Then, Rhymer said "This song is more like a gift for you and your fans. We know how popular your YoungDongPo friendship is. This is not a song we will promote, since the point of this album is your debut as an unit. However, we decided to film a simple Music Video when the three of you will record the song."

I wasn't even wishing that much. This was so unexpected. I couldn't believe my ears. Me and Donghyun would collaborate with Sewoon. Jung Sewoon. This news was amazing. I kept thanking Rhymer and Kiggen for this opportunity, while Donghyun was still speechless because of the announcement. When he came back to his senses, he startled us all with a happy scream that made us all laugh. I think that day I went to sleep with a big smile plastered on my face. I didn't know I would be that delighted about the idea of singing again with Sewoon. And that upcoming recording was definitely going to be my favorite.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> (For Now) I think I'm super bad at the romantic thing. Like this is nearly platonic. But if one day I get inspired to write a 2nd chapter, I'd definitely focus more on the romantic relationship.  
> This fanfiction is actually my delulu wish of a YoungDongPo music collaboration. Like, come on, the world needs this to happen. 
> 
> Actually, this is the first time I write a fanfiction. So I'm not sure if it turned out well, but I hope that you enjoyed it. I decided to write it because my friends and I were complaining about the lack of english Pacaponyo fanfics. They'll most likely read this but probably will never know that I wrote this though hahaha.
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language, therefore I apologize if my writing is lacking and for any mistakes that you'll most likely find.


End file.
